


Softness

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward moment occurs between Bananach and Niall when he does something unexpected during a fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's the fight scene in Fragile Eternity again.

~ Softness ~

She tried to bite him. He fisted his hand in her hair and held her head away from him.

Just seconds later, his grip suddenly slackened for no discernable reason.

Instead of taking advantage of the moment to turn the battle in her favor, she looked at him curiously and asked, "Why did you stop?"

He noticed that she sounded disappointed.

"It's soft; I was surprised," he murmured, with an apologetic smile.

His fingers brushed the back of her neck as he removed his hand from her hair.

He could see that she was upset by his discovery. The mood was completely broken. She knew they wouldn't be finishing their fight now, not after  _that_.

~end~


End file.
